The Children of Olympus
by Brickabrac
Summary: THREE NEW HEROES ONE FAMOUS DEMIGOD A QUEST THAT IS FAR MORE DANGEROUS THEN IT SEEMS... Oliver rescues a new demigod and brings him back to Percy who has been running camp Halfblood while Chiron finds a new camp director. Three demigods are sent on a quest but Percy doesn't think it's quite as safe as it seems.


Chapter One: Deathflash

Harry pushed his way through the crowded streets of New York. Buildings loomed up around him, trapping him with their July heat. He tore his way through the people and turned into Pelham Bay Park. Here the trees stooped and swayed. Ivy trellises hung, draped over benches, other trees and fences, untameable by humans, perfect and symmetrical, they were the reason his mother wanted to be buried here, and she had always enjoyed the open air and space. Harry took a deep breath of the clean air, trying to scrub out the still lingering sadness. He wandered between bushes, looking for her grave. He stopped as he saw something; it was sniffing at her grave covered by the parasitical ivy. Harry swallowed slowly, terrified of the creature. Harry moved away from it, as he walked backwards a twig snapped under his feet.

The creature casually raised its head and saw the demigod. It gave a snort of anger and surprise. It rose into the air, its great wings flapping. Harry didn't know what image the mist produced for the ordinary mortals instead of the great hulking creature hovering in the air. The creature was approaching him quickly and Harry had no choice than to run.

The monster glided towards him, blocking out the light, Harry glanced up. With a thud and a cloud of dust the heavy body landed in front of Harry, missing his head by inches. Harry skidded and flung himself backwards away from the tail which dripped with venom. The poison splattered on the creature but it didn't notice, too intent on the prey before it. Harry's gaze took in the ragged mane, the evil smirk which showed a mouth filled with pointy teeth, leathery wings which spread as it roared in triumph. Harry spat and felt for the highlighter in his pocket. The monster lunged for him, its paw swiping towards him. Harry ducked and rolled away, the creatures paw clawed at empty air. Harry knew if he wanted to survive he had to avoid a fight at all costs. He got to his feet and ran in the other direction.

Harry had an inkling of what the creature was, based on rumours in the dodgy backstreets of New York, the thing trying to kill him was a Manticore. There was little comfort in this knowledge; Harry had no idea how to defeat a raving mad lion, bat, scorpion hybrid.

The Manticore bellowed with rage and galloped after the fleeing Harry. Harry tore his way through bushes. Twigs grabbed his clothes and ripped his hair. Trees angrily smacked branches into his face. The Manticore let poison fall from his tail. Each time the poison fell, it landed closer and closer to Harry. The Manticore swooped and its claws tugged at Harry pulling him upwards. Harry turned and bit the monster pulling away from its grasp. He ran on ripping past dazed humans. Again the Manticore swooped, its tail narrowly missing Harry's back. Finally Harry gave up, he realised he couldn't out run the creature. He turned, ready to fight.

Harry pulled his sword, Deathflash, from his pocket. The Manticore rushed at him and Harry lightly dodged to the side before turning, sticking his sword in its side. The monster howled in pain and wrenched itself away from the stinging blade. Harry, who was still holding the sword when the creature moved, felt his arm wrench from its socket. It fell uselessly to his side. He was now not only sword less but hindered in his escape by the hanging arm. The Manticore took off into the air, its bat wings flapping frantically to support its gross weight. Toxins dripped from its tail and splashed onto the ground in front of Harry's feet. The trampled grass and soil boiled and bubbled. Harry gulped - that could have been him. Harry watched with despair as the monster circled above him. His arm throbbed and the park around him swam and tilted before his eyes. He collapsed to the ground and waited for the monster and its next deadly strike.

The ground around Harry began to shake and tremble. Harry was deathly pale as he lay unmoving, but it was working. He felt things move under the soil, they were reaching up, rising to the service. Harry continued his call, his call to _them. _The Manticore stayed in the air, away from the vibrating earth. Harry's mouth felt dry, if They didn't come soon Harry would have to give up; he couldn't do this for much longer. _Hurry up_, he thought desperately. The Manticore got bored, flying lower, determined to end the hunt and eat the rather pesky dinner. It edged closer to Harry and the earthquake around him. Harry was losing his grip on Them, but he needed Them, he needed Them now. Harry threw up from the pain which he could no longer ignore. Stomach acid filled his mouth. His eyes rolled and his conscious flickered. He couldn't do it, he was too weak. Then like a volcano They erupted from the ground. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the picture in front of him but it didn't help. Images danced on the lids of his eyes. He let the pain take control, letting it wash over him, carrying him into blackness.

Harry woke up on the side of a busy road, the pain still present. He struggled to his feet. He had to find safety.

Harry slipped through the grimy back streets of New York that had been his home for the past few months. He remembered dropping Deathflash and stuck his hand into his pocket. To his relief it was there. He ran his fingers over the yellow dayglow highlighter in his pocket as he pressed onwards.

Harry bit his lip, his jaw tightening as something appeared in the alley in front of him. His shoulder hurt, and his head ached with tiredness. He snorted with anger that another creature should dare to stop him. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to heal, and he needed to collapse.

"Get out of my way." He snarled.

"That's no way to speak to your father now is it? Really Hercules you should know better." Harry exhaled sharply, the sigh a combination of relief that there wasn't a threat and annoyance at seeing the man who angered him more than anyone else on earth. He wondered fleetingly if the Manticore would have been preferable.

"What do you want dad?" He asked annoyed. The man, still cloaked in shadows, gave a low chuckle.

"Really Hercules, do you want to start another fight now, in your condition? I've come to direct you to Camp Half-Blood. Things are afoot that should contain a child of mine. Nico and Hazel are elsewhere, so that leaves you. Anyway I am sick of your slinking around in dustbins, it's not befitting of any son of mine," he paused, "And it's not what your mother would want for you."

"How would you know what my mother would have wanted?" Harry spat the words, full of anger and hate. "You didn't care for her, too busy with your other conquests, children and wife. I thought being the child of a God was a thing to be proud of, until I realised how you treated mum like the dirt on your shoes. You abandoned her and now she's dead. I couldn't be further than proud, I feel nothing but disgust for you." His father gave another low chuckle. ^^AMBROSIA GIVEN^^

"You are so like your mother," Harry just glared in silent mutiny. "Hercules, my son, you are only fifteen, I want you to be safe. Go to Camp Half Blood. Take a taxi. I have elsewhere to be." A hand appeared through the gloom and dropped a few golden drachmas into Harry's hand. "I'll see you soon son. Nice trick with the Manticore by the way." The shadows vanished and a little more light entered the alleyway. Harry rolled his eyes and inspected the money. The mist would probably turn them into dollar bills.

Harry headed out of the alley and towards the main taxi stand at Castle Hill subway Station. Commuters heading back from lunch thronged the streets. Harry almost began to feel normal surrounded by all these oblivious humans.


End file.
